Read Me a Story
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: The night of Wassailia, Sofia asks Cedric to read her a story that his parents used to read to him when he was a child.


Tell Me a Story

Summary: The night of Wassailia, Sofia asks Cedric to read her a story that his parents used to read to him when he was a child.

A/N: Warning…this is pure fluffiness sprinkled with tooth-aching sugar coated in marshmallow cream sweetness. If happiness and Buddy-the-Elf type of mentality is not your thing, ya may wanna skip this one. Lol

It had been an exhausting day for all who'd been involved in preparing for Wassailia today. The halls were still decorated in green and red, and the candles gave off light in the darkest corners of the castle.

Sofia, holding a rather large book tucked beneath her arm, approached Cedric quietly as he sat at his table and sipped some hot cocoa. "Mr. Cedric?" she asked sweetly, smiling as she got his attention. "I have a favor to ask."

He chuckled at the princess's statement and nodded, his good mood for once still lingering. "Very well, Sofia." He stretched slightly, trying to relieve his body of the strain of many hours' work. "What is it?"

She held up the large book to his view. "Can you read me a Wassailia story? Like what your mom used to read to you?"

Cedric considered her request, recalling when he'd told her about his mother's old stories, and took the book from her, skimming the title: _Wassailia…Tell Me a Story_. He thought it was appropriate. "Oh, why not?" He stood as she smiled excitedly. "But if you don't mind, Princess Sofia, I really need to rest my back. Come on."

She blinked and followed him into his bedroom, where she saw many varying colors of robes cast all over the place. She giggled. "What happened here?"

"I attempted to find my scarlet robe for the occasion, but I had no luck." He sat on his bed and sighed in relief as his back hit the pillows softly.

"I'm glad," Sofia declared with a happy smile. Seeing the confusion on his face, she explained, "It wouldn't be the same if you didn't wear your purple robe."

"Ah, I see." He smiled thoughtfully and gestured toward her, attempting to retrieve the book. Instead, he was surprised when she climbed onto his bed with him, resting beside him. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

She smiled cutely. "Getting comfortable. I've had a long day too, Mr. Cedric. I went all over the kingdom looking for…" She paused, realizing he didn't know the real reason she hadn't been around all day.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Looking for…?"

Sofia shook her head. "A gift…for Baileywick." Well, it wasn't a complete lie. She did bring him back some ice lilies after all.

"And I noticed he just loved them." Cedric chuckled and opened the book as Sofia leaned closer to him so she could see the pages. "Now, you're going to have to scoot over so I don't fall off the bed," he joked lightly, making her giggle and move so they both had room.

Cedric began reading the story of Wassailia to his apprentice, smiling when she watched in fascination when he got to the "good parts," as she called them. He did notice that her eyes were growing heavy after a while, and before long she had fallen asleep while leaning against his shoulder.

The sorcerer placed the book on his bedside table and sat up against the pillows a little better, attempting to shift the princess at the same time. "Sofia," he whispered, shaking her lightly. "Story's over. You need to go to bed."

Sofia yawned softly but didn't wake up. Instead, she curled into him more and clutched his robe gently.

"Oh, Merlin…" He sighed, realizing that with his back in the state it currently was, he wouldn't be moving much, so he certainly wouldn't be able to move Sofia. He lit up for a minute before groaning when realizing he'd left his Family Wand in the new case Sofia had made for him, so levitating her and sending her to her room that way was out of the question.

Relenting, realizing there weren't any other options, he shook his head and grabbed a nearby blanket, draping it over both of them as he settled down. He actually took a moment to observe the sleeping girl: the one who believed in him when no one else did; the one who created a gift just for him; the one who taught him so much, perhaps even more than he could ever teach her. He smiled tiredly and lay down, one arm securely around the girl to keep her from falling off the bed…or to provide possible comfort for either her or himself—he wasn't really sure.

Sofia awoke a few hours later, in the very early hours of the day after Wassailia, and looked around in a slight panic. She didn't know exactly where she was at first, until she felt the fabric she'd been holding onto. She looked down and smiled when she saw Cedric sleeping peacefully, for once. "Good night, Mr. Cedric," she whispered before sliding from the bed and placing the blanket back over her sleeping friend. She giggled as he mumbled something in his sleep before she made her exit for the evening.

Cedric sighed happily in his sleep, a smile on his face as he remained in dream land.

The end

(A/N: I _warned_ you it was going to be kind of sugary. :) Writing this while sleepy but loaded down with sugar/caffeine…_and_ after watching _The Grinch_, which totally had its own potential Cedric/Sofia friendship possibilities…yeah, this was bound to happen. Lol. I have one more story I'm trying to finish before Christmas, and it should be up tomorrow most likely. After that, my days are likely to get busier and more filled, though if I have a free moment, I'll probably write a little bit.)

(A/N 2: CedricAmber, I just wanted to send a shout-out to you! Thanks for all the sweet and positive reviews you've given! I really hope you get your own account someday, if you so wish. :D Thanks to everyone else for all the reviews as well! You all keep me going. ~AquaTurquoise)


End file.
